snow day
by Slayers64
Summary: Just a cute lil oneshot I made for a friend. When Deidara and Katsuko trick Sasori into coming to school early on a SNOWDAY, then decide to pelt him with snowballs as an innocent little joke, things get a little hot when Sasori tackles Deidara in the snow


(Snow day) - One shot

Rated: 14+

Genre: Romance, humor

Disclaimer: No, no, I don't own Naruto, wish I did. Katsuko belongs to me however, my naruto oc/rpc

Warning: sasodei yaoi (that means sasori and deidara from naruto as a couple, dun like, dun read)

Dedicated to: juliajujuba18 (because she needs some cheering up :)

School was out today, millions of snow crystals scattered the grown, a chill breeze rippled through the air. The sky was a dull, gray color, the trees bare of any leaves, and as the three high school students reached the school, Sasori took a look around. 'No one's here... Yeah, we're early, but there should at least be a teacher or two...'' He frowned slightly, glancing at his two friends; Deidara and Katsuko (my oc), giving them a confused look, as they suddenly burst out laughing, breaking the silence. "What's so funny?" He glared, knowing something was up. "Snow day, no school." They smirked before running away, laughing.

He stood there for a moment, blinking, as he pieced two and two together. "No...school... Wait a minute! YOU GUYS WOKE ME UP EARLY FOR NOTHING?" He screamed, running after the two. "Oh totally! It was well worth it too!" Deidara yelled back, moving his fringe out of the way, and picking up a snowball, hurling it at the red head. Sasori blinked slowly, not registering what happened, until another snowball was thrown at him, this time by Katsuko. She smirked, her curly dark brown hair, messing up as she stuck her tongue out, chocolate brown eyes, similar to his own, glaring, playfully. "I'm going to kill you two." He growled, willing himself to calm down, reverting back to his normal emotionless facade. He'd get them back later, no use beating the living hell out of them now, getting bitched at by Konan, and regretting it later.

"Awe! Don't be such an emotionless bastard!" Katsuko teased, throwing yet another snowball at the red head. Deidara covered a laugh, smirking, making Sasori growl harshly. "Dammit! I'm not playing with you, Moron!" Sasori growled out, ducking as another snowball was thrown his way, this time being from Deidara. "Why you-!" He was suddenly cut off as Deidara and Katsuko simultaneously nailed him in the face with more snowballs. Finally snapping, the brown-eyed teen lunged at the nearest person, being Deidara.

"You stupid shit! I'm gonna-" He paused mid sentence and blushed as he noticed their position. Sasori was on top of the blond, their faces mere inches away, pinning his arms above his head, the red heads legs straddling the blondes. Deidara gulped beneath him, feeling his face go red as Sasori continued to look into his azure eyes. "U-um, Sasori no danna, c-can you get off please?" He stuttered, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Forgetting his surroundings, Sasori merely licked his lips, seductively, and brushed his lips against the blonde's ear, breathing out, "Now why would I do that Brat?" Deidara shivered, involuntarily, and let out a soft moan as Sasori bit down softly on his ear lobe, grinding his teeth against the sensitive flesh. "U-un! Danna, ngh~" Said redhead, smirked slightly, loving the moans he got from his blonde brat as he ravaged his tongue down his lover's neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin, as he released the blonde's wrists, hands now running up and down the younger teens hips. 'Yeah, that's right. Deidara belonged to him and only him.' Sasori thought, possessively.

Katsuko blushed heatedly, trying in vain to stop the massive nosebleed, dripping down her face, as she pulled out her video camera, taping them. Her cat ears flicked slightly in the cold, tail subconsciously wrapping around her legs, as she continued to watch. 'I love yaoi~' She drooled, blood and drool mixing, and staining her coat. (xD I suck at describing clothes)

As Deidara, brought his hands up to Sasori's face, his gloved hands entangling themselves in the crimson locks, he began to speak. "T-the reason I want you to get off u-un is cuz," suddenly in a flash of motion, Deidara flipped themselves, now gaining the dominant position, smirking victoriously at the brown eyes teen's shocked face. "I prefer this position, un~" He purred, leaning down for a kiss. Sasori frowned, turning his head away, slightly annoyed at loosing the dominant position. Deidara leaned back, pouting, "Awe, you're no fun, yeah!" He pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

Sasori looked away, blushing at the pouting look his brat was giving him. 'He's so cute... Must not rape, must not rape, must not rape!' He repeated in his mind. "Tsk, stupid Brat, you should know me by now. I like to be in control." He growled out, playfully. "Control freak, yeah." Deidara smiled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his master's neck, as he ran his hands down the older teen's torso.

"Awe, crap! I'm getting hard!" Sasori thought, panicked. "Eh, Dei? C-could you get off, please? The snow's kinda getting cold." He lied, completely forgetting about the snow in their heated moment. "Un? Oh sure, sorry Danna!" The taller of the two got up, albeit reluctantly, holding a hand out. Sasori gladly took it, flashing a nervous smile before he muttered, "Um, is there a bathroom nearby?" Katsuko suddenly burst out laughing, falling on her knees, as she pressed pause, saving the footage, and put her video camera in her akatsuki bag. "Oh god, Sasori! Did Deidara really make you hard?" She asked, tear stricken. Deidara gave her a 'wtf' look before it turned into a twisted smirk as he noticed the bulge in his Danna's pants. "Awww, did I really make you hard? Who knew I turned you on so bad, Danna~" He teased, licking his lips, seductively. 'Since when did Deidara become a porn star?' Sasori though, feeling his pants tighten more painfully. "Shut the fuck up you two! Deidara did not make me hard!" He lied.

Deidara tilted his head at his lover and rolled his eyes. "Not a master of lying, I see. What do you call that bulge in your pants then?" He pushed, waiting for a response. "You know what, just shut up and tell me where the damn bathroom is!" He glared dangerously, daring the two idiots to tease him further. Deidara chuckled and said, "Language Danna, well the closest one is back at your house. Until we get there, you'll have to deal with it because I am so not feeling you up in public, un." Katsuko rolled her eyes, "Coming from the one who was currently laying in the snow, doing exactly that." She turned, raven-black tail flicking, and called over her shoulder, "Well, shall we get going?"

The rest of the twenty minute walk was to put it bluntly, pure hell for Sasori. Thankfully, Katsuko let him borrow her coat to wrap around his waist so he wouldn't get any weird looks, walking. Once they finally got there, Katsuko shivering to the bone, her skin paler than usual, Sasori jammed his key in the lock, forcing the door open and ran to the bathroom, muttering out a quick, "Be back soon, make yourself comfortable, you break it, I kill you."

Deidara laughed to himself, while Katsuko dived in front of the heater, purring happily. After Sasori got back, done with his *cough, cough* little problem, *cough, cough* he went over to Deidara, sighing relieved, to find Katsuko asleep, basking in the warmth of the heater, and whispered huskily in his Brat's ear, "You are so gonna pay for the pain you put me through today." Deidara winked, flashing a flirty look. "Awe, you know I love you, Danna~" Sasori brought a hand up to cup the blonde's cheeks in his hands and kissed him softly. "You better, you stupid brat." Then bringing their heads together, he whispered, "I love you too."

**THE END!**

**(A.N/ Okay so this was my first one shot, I personally think I did a great job and almost fan girl squealed multiple times, making this. haha Oh also, Katsuko is my oc. She supports sasodei, kakuhida, kisaita, sasunaru, couplings outside of naruto, etc. Basically she loves yaoi. She also has a kekkei genkai called the sharukekinin, resulting in her cat like appearance. Yes, I have an abnormal love for cats. haha w I'll make a bio and crap on her later.)**


End file.
